


Nicht mehr die Alten

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Tatort
Genre: Advent, Baking, Blow Jobs, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tatort Adventkalender 2015, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventliches Fix-it für "Der Preis des Lebens". Nachdem die beiden sich ja nach all dem Drama doch sehr kühl und ungeklärt von einander verabschiedet haben, konnte ich das über Weihnachten nicht einfach so stehen lassen.</p>
<p>Adventkalender Prompts: Kekse backen & Familienstreß zu den Feiertagen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank and die liebe [cricri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri) für’s Betalesen! Alle verbleibenden Fehler und Stilsünden sind natürlich allein meine Schuld.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel werden krümelige kleine Brücken aus Keksen gebaut.

Maja weint. Sebastian kann es genau hören, obwohl sie sich im Bad eingeschlossen hat. So dick sind seine Türen nicht. 

Er seufzt und klopft noch mal. “Komm schon, Maja! Mach die Tür auf!”

“Hau! Ab!” 

Man, das klingt noch wütender als vorher. Und noch verzweifelter. 

Er hält das nur schlecht aus, sie so zu sehen. Zu hören. Was auch immer. Es sind ein paar lausige Makronen im Ofen verbrannt und sein großes Mädchen weint so verzweifelt, als würde die Welt untergehen.

“Papa? Papa, ich kann den Ofen auch putzen.” Henri, der Pragmatiker. Ja, wenn das mal so einfach wäre.

“Henri, das ist lieb, aber der ist jetzt viel zu heiß.”

“Ja, aber - ” Henri sieht ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. “Wenn Maja jetzt doch deshalb so - ”

“Henri...” Sebastian fährt sich kurz mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. “Lass mal gut sein, ja? Darum geht's jetzt grad nicht.”

Gott, wie das verkokelt riecht. Zwei der Makronen waren beim Rausnehmen des Backbleches auf dem heißen Herdboden gelandet, ohne dass es irgendwer gemerkt hatte. Bis Maja versucht hatte, die nächste Runde in den Ofen zu schieben und zwei kleine schwelende Haufen vorgefunden hatte.

“Aber mach mal das Fenster auf, ok?”

Henri nickt und verschwindet. Maja weint immer noch, aber etwas leiser. Reizbarkeit und Gefühlsausbrüche seien ganz normal, hatte die Therapeutin gesagt. Geduld haben sei wichtig. Er lässt sich an der Tür hinuntergleiten, so dass er angelehnt sitzen kann, atmet tief durch.

“Hey, Spatz, sollen wir's für heute einfach lassen mit dem Backen?”

Stille, dann vernehmliches Schneuzen.

“Wir können doch auch einfach ein paar Plätzchen beim Bäcker kaufen.”

“Wir wollten aber doch zusammen backen heute. Weil doch erster Advent ist.” Majas Stimme ist sehr leise und auch ein bisschen erschöpft. Aber sie klingt näher, so als säße sie jetzt vielleicht auch an die Tür gelehnt da.

“Ich weiß.” 

Routinen seien gut, hatte die Therapeutin auch gesagt. Das ganz normale Leben weiterzuleben sei wichtig. Aber auch Maja Raum für ihre Gefühle zu geben. Was das genau heißt, vor allem bezogen auf verbrannte Makronen und den ersten Advent, ist ihm nicht so ganz klar. 

Aber eins steht fest: “Der Ofen ist für heute, glaub ich, hin, Maja.”

Er hört sie tief Luft holen und hat einen Moment lang Angst, dass sie wieder anfängt zu weinen. Könnte sein, er heult dann mit. So ganz solide sind seine Nerven noch nicht wieder.

Henri steht in der Küchentür und beobachtet sie beide mit Argusaugen. Ihm ist es nicht geheuer, wie sehr seine große Schwester sich verändert hat seit der Entführung.  
Sebastian geht's genauso.

Mit dem, was Maja dann sagt, hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet, so viel steht fest. 

“Aber wir haben doch den ganzen Plätzchenteig, jetzt. Können wir nicht zu wem gehen und da zu Ende backen? Thorsten hat mal gesagt, er will auch mal mit uns Plätzchen backen im Advent. Letztes Jahr.”

Wenn Sebastian sich nicht ziemlich sicher wäre, dass Maja mittlerweile ihren Kopf genauso an die Tür gelehnt hat wie er, würde er seinen jetzt kräftig dagegen schlagen. Das ist ja mal eine geniale Idee.

Thorsten und er – das ist dieser Tage ein bisschen kompliziert. Ein bisschen sehr kompliziert. Sebastian hat sich wie die Axt im Walde benommen, als Maja entführt wurde, das ist ihm klar. Und Thorsten hatte ihn mit seiner blanken Rationalität auflaufen lassen. Das Professionelle und Richtige getan und sein Versprechen gebrochen.

“Bitte, Papa?”

Ach verdammt!

“Spatz, wir können die Plätzchen doch auch bei Mama fertig backen, hm?”

“Aber das sollte doch die Überraschung sein, wenn sie uns abholen kommt.”

Stimmt auch wieder.

“Aber - ” er macht noch einen letzten Versuch, das hier abzuwenden. “Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Thorsten überhaupt Zeit hat. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht da.”

Innerlich drückt er alle Daumen, dass es genauso ist. Zwischen ihm und Thorsten herrscht ein ziviler, aber kühler Waffenstillstand. Nichts, was sich auch nur im Entferntesten wie Adventsstimmung anfühlt.

Da klickt auf einmal das Schloss der Badezimmertür hinter ihm und Maja drückt sich an ihn, schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

“Aber wir können ihn anrufen und fragen, ja?”

Sebastian seufzt und gräbt sein Handy aus der Tasche.

***

Zu sagen, dass Thorsten überrascht ist, als Sebastian ihn anruft, wäre eine Untertreibung.  
Sebastian ruft ihn nicht an, zurzeit. Schon gar nicht, um um einen persönlichen Gefallen zu bitten. Selbst was die Arbeit betrifft schickt Sebastian, wenn irgend möglich, Nika vor. 

Ihr aktuelles Verhältnis lässt sich am besten als taktvolle Spannung beschreiben. Sie achten schon darauf, sich gegenseitig nicht zu sehr auf die Füße zu treten. Würde ja die Arbeit drunter leiden. Aber das ist es auch.

“Ihr wollt bei mir Plätzchen backen?” 

„Ja, weißt du – “ Und dann raschelt es vernehmlich im Hörer und es ist auf einmal Majas Stimme, die er da hört.

„Hallo Thorsten!“ 

„Maja?“ 

Es ist gut, ihre Stimme zu hören, so kräftig und lebendig. Natürlich weiß er von Sebastian, dass es ihr eigentlich gut geht. Dass sie sich langsam wieder fängt. Aber gesehen hat er sie nicht, nicht, seit man sie blass und still in den RTW geschoben hatte.

Jetzt klingt sie eher aufgekratzt, wenn auch ein bisschen wacklig: „Wir haben Papas Ofen verbrannt mit den Makronen, weißt du. Und die sollten doch eine Überraschung sein für Mama, wenn sie uns abholen kommt. Und, und, du hast doch gesagt, du willst mal mit uns Plätzchen backen im Advent. Weißt du noch?“

Thorsten weiß es noch. Erinnert sich noch gut an die warme, kerzenhelle Atmosphäre hier in seiner Wohnung vor einem Jahr. Sie waren mit den Kindern Schlittschuhlaufen gewesen und dann hatte Sebastian zum Adventskaffee ein Tütchen selbst gebackener Plätzchen hervorgezaubert.

Das war eine schöne Vorstellung gewesen, damals. Sebastian, er und die Kinder mit Mehl bestäubt und all die Weihnachtsgerüche in der Nase.  
Advent war halt doch Familienzeit.

Aber jetzt?

„Thorsten? Wir haben auch alles da. Den Plätzchenteig bringen wir mit.“ Jetzt hört sich Majas Stimme fast ein bisschen flehend an.

Thorsten schüttelt sich kurz. Unmöglich, da nein zu sagen.

„Ja klar, kommt vorbei. Ich setz' schon mal den Kakao auf.“

***

Es geht dann doch erstaunlich gut.  
Henri und Maja füllen Thorstens Küche mit so viel Leben und Fragen und verkleckertem Eigelb, dass Thorsten und er kaum Zeit haben, ihren üblichen angespannten Tanz umeinander aufzuführen.

Sebastian stellt die mit Zucker und Eischnee verklebte Schüssel ins Spülbecken und lässt sie voll Wasser laufen.

„Doch nicht so!“, hört er Majas lachende Stimme hinter sich.

Henri stimmt ihr zu: „Du machst viel zu viel Marmelade drauf!“

Es überrascht ihn, wie amüsiert und hell Thorstens Stimme klingt. „So? Na dann, ihr zwei Spitzbuben-Experten, dann zeigt ihr mir mal, wie's geht.“

Sebastian dreht sich um und beobachtet sie. 

Maja, der ein Tropfen Johannisbeergelee auf der Wange klebt. Henri, der mit höchster Konzentration einen mit Puderzucker bestäubten Deckel auf das Plätzchen setzt, das Maja da mit genau der richtigen Menge Gelee bestrichen hat. Thorsten, der zwischen den Kindern sitzt, Ärmel hochgekrempelt, und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass seine Augen ganz warm macht.

Sebastian hat es vermisst, dieses Lächeln.

„Na, da kann ich Nordlicht ja noch was lernen. Wisst ihr denn auch, wie man braune Kuchen macht?“

Henri schaut skeptisch: „Nee, was ist das denn?“

„Na, Hamburger Plätzchen. Die hat meine Oma früher immer gemacht. Aber dafür brauchen wir Rübenkraut, das hab ich nicht da.“

Maja verzieht das Gesicht: „Rübenkraut in Plätzchen? Iiiiiih!“

„Die sind nicht 'iiiiih', die sind lecker! Und jetzt gib mir noch mal so ein Plätzchen rüber, wollen mal sehn, ob ich das nicht auch kann.“ Es entsteht eine kurze Rangelei, während der Maja und Henri so tun, als müssten sie ihre Spitzbuben vor Thorstens norddeutschen Händen beschützen und der ihnen droht, sie gleich alle mit Puderzucker zu bewerfen.

Sebastian fällt das Schlucken mit einem Mal schwer, wie er da so an die Spüle gelehnt steht und den dreien dabei zuschaut. 

Da sind seine Kinder, beide gesund, und bei ihm, und fröhlich. Und da, mittendrin, ist Thorsten, der gerade so gar nichts mehr von der hanseatischen Kühle hat, die er in den letzten Wochen wieder um sich verbreitet hatte, so wie ganz am Anfang. Drei Menschen so glücklich zu sehen, das macht was mit ihm. Drei Menschen, die er....gern hat. Sehr sogar. Er schluckt nun doch, hart.

Jetzt, nachdem er erfolgreich ein Plätzchen von Maja erbeutet und Henri den Geleelöffel abgeluchst hat, schaut Thorsten kurz auf. Sebastian weiß nicht genau, was gerade auf seinem eigenen Gesicht zu sehen ist, aber als sich ihre Blicke treffen, verschwindet Thorstens triumphierendes Grinsen für einen kurzen Moment. Für einen Wimpernschlag wird dessen Gesicht weich, ganz weich. So als sei es gar nicht Sebastian, den er da anschaue, sondern jemand, den er sehr, sehr gerne hat.

Dann beugt Thorsten sich wieder über die Plätzchen und der Moment ist vorbei.

Und Sebastian weiß nicht, ob er sich das gerade nur eingebildet hat.

***

Thorsten hat Maja und Henri gerade geholfen, das letzte Plätzchen in einer der Dosen zu verstauen, die sie mitgebracht hatten, als es klingelt. Auf dem Weg durch den Flur wischt er sich den letzten Puderzucker von den Händen und öffnet dann schwungvoll seine Wohnungstür.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Weihnachtsbäckerei!“

Julia schaut ein bisschen angespannt aus. „Danke. Hallo, Thorsten.“

„Hallo, Julia.“ Sie haben sich nicht mehr gesehen seit... Ja. Seit. Seit sie nach einer halsbrecherischen Fahrt gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seinem Auto gestürzt waren, um zu sehen, wie Sebastian eine Waffe auf sich selber richtete. Seit sie Maja tief betäubt im Wohnmobil ihrer Entführer entdeckt hatten und – 

Aber Maja ist jetzt hier, lebendig und wach. Sie drängt sich an Thorsten vorbei und fällt ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

„Mama, Überraschung! Wir haben dir Plätzchen gebacken.“

„Ja, das scheint mir auch so“, bemerkt Julia und mit einem Mal fällt Thorsten auf, dass nicht nur er selbst, sondern auch die Kinder mit einer leichten, klebrig-pudrigen Schicht überzogen sind.

„Da habt ihr kräftig gepuderzuckert, was?“

Henri kommt nun auch angerannt, mit der größten der Plätzchendosen im Arm. „Ja, und wir haben Vanillekipferl gemacht und Makronen!“

Bei seinen letzten Worten verdüstert sich Majas Miene ein wenig, aber dann schüttelt sie den Kopf, wie um etwas loszuwerden und beginnt sich den Mantel anzuziehen.

Julia schaut zu Sebastian hoch, der nun auch gerade aus der Küche kommt.

„Und, habt ihr Thorstens Küche auch in Schutt und Asche gelegt?“

Sebastian verzieht leicht das Gesicht. „Nee, aber ich sollte trotzdem noch was hierbleiben und beim Aufräumen helfen.“

Julia lacht. „Ja, das ist wohl besser so. OK, meine Meisterbäcker, ab ins Auto mit euren Plätzchen.“

„Tschüss, Papa! Tschüss, Thorsten!“

Thorsten drückt Maja zum Abschied kurz, aber fest an sich. Was ist er froh, sie wieder so lebhaft zu sehen. Er hat sie wirklich gern, diese zwei Kinder.

***

Und dann sind sie mit den Backblechen und verklebten Schüsseln alleine in Thorstens Wohnung, die auf einmal sehr still wirkt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel besinnen sich Thorsten und Sebastian darauf, dass man Konflikte auch anders lösen kann als immer nur durch ständiges Reden.

Sebastian sammelt systematisch alles ein, was nicht in die Spülmaschine passt, und beginnt abzuwaschen. Thorsten bemüht sich derweil, Küchentisch und Arbeitsplatten wieder in einen annehmbaren Zustand zu bringen. 

Für eine Weile dudelt noch die Weihnachtsmusik weiter, die die Kinder angemacht hatten. Aber das beendet Thorsten mit einem energischen Druck seines Ellenbogens, während er Zucker und Mehl wieder in die Speisekammer trägt.

Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort.

Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wäre das ein Zeichen von Gemütlichkeit gewesen, dieses stille Nebeneinanderher. Jetzt spürt Sebastian, wie sich seine Nackenmuskeln mehr und mehr verkrampfen. Er hat das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Den kurzen Moment, den es da eben zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, in Worte fassen zu müssen, damit er nicht wieder verschwindet.  
Er weiß beim besten Willen nicht wie.

Und dann ist alles gespült. Er zieht den Stöpsel, wischt sich die Hände trocken, und dreht sich um. 

Thorsten lehnt am Türrahmen und beobachtet ihn. Er lächelt nicht, aber trotzdem meint Sebastian, so etwas wie Zuneigung in seinem Gesicht sehen zu können. Zumindest in dem kurzen Moment, bevor sich wieder diese kühle Distanz dazwischen schiebt.

Sebastian öffnet den Mund.  
Schließt ihn wieder.  
Was hätte er Thorsten noch zu sagen? Mit Worten ist das hier irgendwie nicht zu schaffen.

Und doch – 

Irgendwas ist da in Thorstens Körperhaltung, in seinen Augen, das es Sebastian unmöglich macht, einfach so zu gehen. 

„Danke“, sagt er schließlich. „Das war echt super, dass wir dich einfach so überfallen konnten. Weiß nicht, was ich sonst mit Maja und den Makronen gemacht hätte.“

Das war schon mal nicht das Richtige. Thorsten lächelt zwar kurz und sagt auch: „War doch klar. Kein Thema.“ Aber die Distanz bleibt.

Ein bisschen ergeben schüttelt Sebastian den Kopf, schnappt sich seine Jacke. Er rafft es nicht. Er schafft es nicht. Wie kann man so was kitten?

„Ich will dann mal.“

Thorsten, immer der gute Gastgeber, bringt ihn noch zur Tür. 

Und da, auf einmal, als Sebastian die Hand schon auf der Klinke hat, hält er es nicht mehr aus. Dieser Abstand zwischen ihnen, dieses Abwarten. Er wird später selber nicht sagen können, wie es dazu kam, aber in einem Moment ist er im Begriff, Thorstens Wohnung zu verlassen und im Nächsten – 

Im nächsten Moment hat er Thorsten gegen die Wand gedrückt und küsst ihn wie ein Ertrinkender.  
Wie lange hat er das schon tun wollen?  
Wie oft hat er sich genau so eine Situation herbeifantasiert?

Sebastian kann es nicht mehr sagen. Er weiß nur, dass er gerade alles auf eine Karte setzt. Wenn Thorsten ihn jetzt wegdrückt, wenn Thorsten ihn jetzt nicht will – 

Aber Thorsten küsst zurück.

***

Das wäre dann definitiv die zweite Überraschung, die Sebastian ihm heute bereitet. 

Thorsten weiß zunächst nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Weiß nur, dass er auf einmal Sebastians Lippen auf den Seinen spürt, fordernd und ungestüm. Sebastians starken, warmen Körper, der ihn gegen die Wand drückt und dort hält.

Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt er, zu überrascht, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Aber – 

Aber das hier ist Sebastian.  
Sebastian, den Thorsten schon so lange liebt, mit einer hilflosen Zärtlichkeit, die mit den Jahren immer tiefer geworden ist. Sebastian, der ihn hier gerade mit verzweifelter Heftigkeit küsst, als sähen sie sich nie wieder, als ginge morgen die Welt unter.

Sebastian ist schon so lange Thorstens Schwäche, dass es absurd wäre zu glauben, er könne ihm das hier jetzt abschlagen.

Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich ist, dann will er das auch überhaupt nicht.

Stattdessen packt er ihn fest um die Hüften, leckt über Sebastians Mund. Fühlt, wie Sebastians Lippen sich unter seinen öffnen. Sebastian macht einen überraschten Laut, küsst ihn dann noch heftiger.

Gott, wie Thorsten ihn liebt. Wie es ihn trifft, ihn so nah zu haben. Zu spüren, wie Sebastian sich gegen ihn drängt, als könne er sich gar nicht eng genug an ihn pressen. 

All das Unverstandene, Unausgesprochene, das da noch zwischen ihnen steht, erscheint ihm auf einmal so nichtig.

Thorsten macht seinen Kuss weicher, leckt ganz langsam in Sebastians Mund. Versucht etwas von dieser vorsichtigen, hilflosen Zärtlichkeit hineinzulegen.

Was machen sie hier bloß?

***

Sebastian spürt, wie Thorstens Arme sich um seine Mitte schmiegen, wie seine Zunge sich sanft und doch fordernd Eintritt verschafft. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde er ein wenig die Führung übernehmen, so wie er da seine Hände unter Sebastians Hemd schiebt, ihn zu sich herzieht. 

Er ist so unendlich erleichtert über diesen Beweis dafür, dass er sich hier nicht verkalkuliert hat. Dass sie endlich wieder auf der selben Wellenlänge sind. Zumindest, was das hier betrifft.

Sebastian verbirgt sein Gesicht für einen Moment an Thorstens Halsbeuge. Küsst dann die glatte Haut dort und fühlt ihn erschauern. Man, wie der gut riecht. Er wühlt sein Gesicht ein bisschen hin und her dort, erkundet Thorstens Haut mit Lippen und Zunge. 

„Ich, bitte, Thorsten, verdammt –“, er weiß noch nicht mal genau, worum er hier gerade bittet, weiß nur, dass er es nicht erträgt, wenn das hier jetzt aufhört. Dass er mehr will, mehr Nähe, mehr Haut. Einfach mehr.

„Schhhh, komm mit!"

Thorsten schiebt ihn von sich, küsst ihn noch einmal tief, packt ihn dann bei der Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

„Komm, los, ausziehen. Das hier geht ohne Klamotten wesentlich besser.“

Sebastian nickt, knöpft sein Hemd auf. Seine Zunge scheint ihm am Gaumen zu kleben, oder vielleicht hat es ihm auch die Sprache verschlagen, er weiß es nicht so genau.

Thorsten zieht sich schnell aus, fast schon geschäftsmäßig. Sebastian kann seine Augen trotzdem nicht von ihm lassen und legt sich fast hin, als er gleichzeitig versucht, seine Jeans auszuziehen.

Eigentlich zum Lachen.  
Keiner von ihnen schmunzelt auch nur. 

_Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir nicht mehr die Alten sein.  
Das sind wir jetzt schon nicht mehr. _

Das hier ist ernst, sehr ernst sogar. Auch wenn es schön ist.

Und apropos schön: Nun sind sie beide nackt. Nicht, dass das das erste Mal wäre, dass sie zusammen nichts anhaben. Aber, nichts anhaben und nackt sein, das ist immer noch zweierlei. 

Er weiß ja schon länger, dass Thorsten ihn anmacht. Aber bis gerade jetzt hat er sich nicht eingestanden, wie sehr. Jetzt kann er nicht mehr wegschauen. Folgt mit den Augen der Kante seines Kinns, der Wölbung seines Schulterblattes, der Spur von Haaren, die von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts führt. 

Und ja, kein Zweifel, auch Thorsten macht das hier eindeutig an.

Sebastian schaut auf und ihre Blicken treffen sich. Thorsten grinst mit einem Mal.

„Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ Thorsten klingt ein bisschen amüsiert, ein bisschen herausfordernd. „Du hast noch nie mit 'nem Mann, oder?“

Sebastian spürt, wie er rot wird. „Nee. Weißt du doch.“

„Naja, so was kann sich ändern.“

„Hat es aber nicht.“

„Ja dann.“

„Ja.“

Die Unterhaltung ist ihm unangenehm. Der Blickkontakt auch. Was hat es schon zu bedeuten, dass er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hat? Sex mit Menschen zu haben, die er gern hat, damit kennt er sich aus. Das ist das Einzige, was hier gerade relevant ist.

Er tritt zu Thorsten, zieht ihn an sich. Genießt es, ihn gegen seine nackte Haut zu spüren. Fühlt, wie schnell Thorstens Brustkorb sich doch hebt und senkt, wie schnell sein Herz schlägt. Sebastian ist nicht der Einzige, dem das hier an die Nieren geht. Er packt Thorsten mit beiden Händen an den Arsch, spürt ihn heiß und steif an seinem Oberschenkel. Er will verdammt sein, wenn er jetzt kneift. Dafür fühlt es sich viel zu gut an.

Er spürt Thorstens Hände warm über seinen Rücken streichen, spürt, wie Thorstens Lippen eine warme, feuchte Spur ziehen von seinem Halsansatz zum Schlüsselbein. Leicht, ganz leicht beißt Thorsten hier am Knochen entlang und Sebastian unterdrückt gerade so ein Stöhnen. Dass so wenig ihn so scharf machen kann. Er zieht Thorsten noch näher an sich, reibt sich an ihm. Stöhnt überrascht auf, als Thorstens Lippen seine Brustwarze finden. Er ist so hart, dass es schon fast weh tut, reibt seine feuchte Spitze immer wieder gegen Thorstens flachen Bauch. Es fühlt sich geil an, aber irgendwie ist es ihm nicht genug.

Einen kurzen Moment zögert er.  
Und springt dann über seinen Schatten. Geht vor Thorsten auf die Knie und nimmt ihn in den Mund. 

Der keucht überrascht auf und ringt einen kurzen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht. Greift Sebastian in die Haare. Der Geschmack ist ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber das ist ihm scheißegal. Die Geräusche, die er Thorsten entlockt, machen das mehr als wett. Erregen ihn unglaublich. Genau wie der sanfte Druck, mit dem Thorstens Finger immer wieder durch seine Haare fahren, seinen Nacken streifen. Sebastian leckt immer wieder über Thorstens Spitze, nimmt dann seine Hand dazu. So ein Schwanz ist deutlich größer, wenn man ihn im Mund hat.

Als er aufblickt, steht Thorstens Mund leicht offen und seine Augen sind groß und dunkel.

„Verdammt, Sebastian, wenn du wüsstest, wie du aussiehst!“

Sebastian spürt, wie er rot wird, als er sich das vorstellt. Ein bisschen vor Scham, ein bisschen aus Stolz, aber vor allem vor Erregung. Er beugt sich mit neuem Elan vor, lässt seine Lippen enger werden. Hört Thorsten aufstöhnen und spürt, wie dessen Becken immer wieder leicht vorruckt, so als könne er nicht an sich halten.

Sebastian würde sich verdammt gerne selber anfassen, braucht aber beide Hände. Kann sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so spitz gewesen zu sein, ohne dass ihn jemand berührt.

Dann sind Thorstens Hände auf einmal auf seinen Wangen, schieben ihn vorsichtig weg. Ziehen ihn wieder auf die Füße.

„Komm mal her, du Verrückter.“ 

Wenn Verrückte so geküsst werden, ist Sebastian gerne verrückt, denkt er. Er stürzt sich erneut auf Thorstens Mund, leckt hinein. Beginnt Thorsten beim Küssen vorsichtig rückwärts zu bugsieren, will endlich aufs Bett. So jung sind seine Knie auch nicht mehr. Thorsten lässt sich bereitwillig in die Kissen drücken, zieht ihn mit sich runter.

***

Als Sebastian da so plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war, hatte es Thorsten fast gerissen. Himmel, was für ein Anblick! Fast schon ergeben, aber hoch konzentriert hatte er ausgesehen und das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Sebastian war zwar unerfahren, aber unzweifelhaft enthusiastisch.

Ihn jetzt so über sich zu spüren, sich selbst in Sebastians Mund zu schmecken macht Thorsten nur noch mehr an. Er schlingt einen Arm um Sebastians Hüften, zieht ihn an sich. Tastet mit der anderen Hand zwischen ihnen und hört Sebastian aufstöhnen, als er sie beide mit festem Griff umschließt. 

Sebastians Lippen wischen fahrig über seine Schläfe, seine Wange, finden seinen Mund, während er immer wieder in Thorstens Hand stößt. Thorsten stemmt die Fersen in die Matratze, kommt ihm entgegen. Kann nicht genug bekommen von dieser Reibung, diesem Rhythmus, von diesem Spiel aus Kraft und Gegenkraft. 

***

Lange wird das hier nicht dauern, dafür ist Sebastian viel zu angeheizt. Es ist, als sei sein ganzer Körper eine einzige erogene Zone und jede von Thorstens Berührungen britzelt wie Elektrizität auf seiner Haut.

Das hier ist eine Sprache, in der sie sich blind verstehen. Hier gibt es keine Missverständnisse mehr.

Thorsten hält sie beide in seiner Hand, drückt immer wieder zu. Sebastian kann gar nicht anders, als immer wieder dahinein zustoßen, sich an ihm zu reiben. Sein Herz rast wie verrückt. 

Thorsten einen zu blasen war geil gewesen, aber das hier fühlt noch mal ganz anders an. Um Größenordnungen intimer. 

Thorstens andere Hand wandert jetzt zu Sebastians Hintern, zieht ihn immer wieder an sich. Und dann lässt Thorsten einen Finger zwischen Sebastians Pobacken gleiten, massiert ihn dort. Deutet an. 

Für einen Augenblick verschlägt es Sebastian den Atem, als die zugehörigen inneren Bilder vor ihm aufblitzen. Thorsten, der in ihn eindringt, ihn nimmt.

Sebastian spürt, wie sich sein Körper lustvoll zusammenzieht, keucht auf und kommt dann mit einem heiseren Schrei. Fühlt, wie Thorsten sich noch einmal wild unter ihm aufbäumt und dann still liegt.

***

Eine Weile lang liegen sie so eng umschlungen da und versuchen wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Thorsten genießt Sebastians Gewicht auf sich, fühlt sich fest verankert. Fühlt sich im Reinen mit sich und der Welt.

Dann kommt die Realität langsam zurück, vor allem die Atemnot. Er wuschelt seine Hand durch Sebastians schweißnasses Haar.

„Du bist 'n bisschen schwer, rutsch mal 'n Stück.“

Gehorsam rollt Sebastian sich von ihm runter und Thorsten atmet tief ein. Spürt, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

Er tastet nach Sebastians Hand und findet sie, drückt sie fest. Der drückt zurück. Sie betrachten weiterhin die Decke, versuchen, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sebastians Daumen kreist sanft über Thorstens Handrücken. Das fühlt sich schön an.

Thorsten wird allerdings langsam kalt.

„Dusche?“, fragt er und hört Sebastian zustimmend brummen.

Thorstens Dusche ist eigentlich zu klein für zwei erwachsene Männer.  
Richtig nass werden sie nur beide, wenn sie sich eng aneinander pressen und Sebastian haut ihm aus Versehen gegen die Nase, als er nach dem Shampoo greift.  
Es stört sie nicht.

Beim Abtrocknen beobachtet er Sebastian aus dem Augenwinkel. Genießt den Anblick seines Körpers, prägt sich seine Bewegungen ein, so sextrunken und müde.

Da gibt es noch so viel, was sie miteinander bereden müssen.  
Stattdessen gehen sie ins Bett. Ziehen die Decke über sich. Schließen die Welt aus.

Sebastian schmiegt sich eng an Thorstens Rücken, schlingt einen Arm um seine Taille. Thorsten kann ihn gegen seinen Nacken atmen spüren und genießt die beruhigende Regelmäßigkeit seiner Atemzüge. 

Er passt seinen eigenen Atem diesem Rhythmus an und fällt in tiefen Schlaf.

***

Es ist Morgen. Graues Licht hat sich in Thorstens Schlafzimmer gestohlen, aber Sebastian dreht sich unwillig auf die Seite, will weiterschlafen. Findet sich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit Thorsten wieder, der ihn anlächelt. Sacht, ein bisschen verschmitzt, munter. 

Sebastian lächelt zurück, kann gar nicht anders. Fühlt sich schlafschwer und doch auch ganz leicht.

Er wird einmal kurz auf die Nasenspitze geküsst und dann klettert Thorsten aus dem Bett. 

„Ich geh grad Brötchen holen, ok?“

„Hmmmm, ok. Ich bleib noch'n bisschen liegen.“

Thorsten lacht auf. „Du Faultier.“

„Ja“, bestätigt Sebastian genüsslich. Er lässt sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken, die ein kleines bisschen nach Thorsten riechen.  
Hört die Tür zufallen, als Thorsten die Wohnung verlässt.  
Atmet tief ein, atmet tief aus.

Eigentlich haben sie nichts geklärt, gar nichts.  
Und irgendwie doch alles, was wirklich wichtig ist.

Da ist eine Ruhe, die sich wie warmes Wasser in ihm ausbreitet und ihn schweben lässt, dort zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. 

Er beschließt, ihr zu glauben.


End file.
